


Worth the Risk

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: No spoilers. Just fluff about the occasions that Mando and the reader touch. I changed the rating to mature for the 'smut, if you squint' in the second chapter.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

"First rule of going on the run, don't run, walk." This advice had worked pretty well over the years. It did not take into account that one day your running companion would be a large man covered in a ridiculous shiny material. Luckily for you, your pursuers didn't actually know what either of you look like. Only that something that belonged to them had gone missing. Unluckily for you, in big crowds like this, Mandalorians drew attention. In smaller crowds people's instincts were to turn away, to not catch his attention. Hidden amongst a bigger crowd, people became bold, they stared and whispered.  
"We need to get out of this crowd." Mando's voice was tense.  
"The crowd will be the only thing slowing them down and hiding us from suspicion. We stay in it then make a break for the Crest when we see an opening." you replied calmly.  
You had been able to move at a steady pace through the crowd, you in the lead, Mando behind. The people around you walked slowly, browsing the market stalls. Up ahead the movement of the crowd change. Drums, bells and whistles sounded in an upbeat rhythm. As soon as you passed the last stall you were swept to the side in the dancing crowd. Caught up in the movement you lost your bearings for a moment. Struggling to turn as the dancing bodies pressed into you from every direction, you managed to looked over your left shoulder. No sign of the familiar glint of Baskar in the sun. Colour swamped your vision as people dance with scarves and flags. Colourful powder burst into the air, sending out vivid rainbow clouds than misted everything they touched. The effect was beautiful but disorienting. You started to push back towards where you thought Mando had been. You ducked under flags and weaved through the crowd. Still no sign. Suddenly you were aware of someone at your side. It was strange since you were literally walled in by bodies but this felt different. As you turned, relived to see Mando, you felt him grip your hand. His grip was strong and firm. Warmth seemed to radiate through his gloves. Your hand slotted into his perfectly. Before you could think about if for too much longer he pulled you through the crowd. Making a steady progression, you periodically checked behind you. Only when you finally reached the Crest you realized that not only were you still holding hands but your fingers were now intertwined. Letting go, he went off to prepare the ship, leaving you to look down at you hand. The symbolism of space where his hand had once was being highlighted by absent of the coloured powder that had settled on your skin, wasn't lost on you.

Damn it, you cursed your own stupidity. As you lay there, shaking with fever, you listed all the things that were as beautiful as they were deadly. All the pretty flowers of various shaped blooms, their rich colours and wonderful scents. Animals that had incredibly beautiful patterns and cute features that could kill you where you stood. Mando, who's walk alone had you completely enthralled when you first saw him, could kill you in a number of ways. He might actually, if this fever was affecting you so badly that you could no longer distinguish between your internal monologue and your actual voice. He was still turned away from you mixing up a remedy so you figured you were safe. He returned to your side with a small bowl. "Here." he said placing his hand under your head, gently lifting it so you could drink. "That will counteract any poison. You're still in for a rough 24 hours but you'll live. Stay on the path and away from the tree blossoms in the future." As he lowered your head his hand grazed your cheek. It was cool compared to your heated skin. Instinctively you grabbed it, holding it still, leaning in, enjoying the relief it provided. You were too wrapped up in your own bliss to notice the sigh that came from the Mandalorian. He removed his hand and went off to fetch a cool wash cloth. He laid it over you forehead before going to sit on crate across the cargo hold from you. "Get some rest, I'll watch over you." he informed you folding his arms across his chest and relaxing back slightly.  
"Can you...can you watch over me from over here?" your voice was little more that a whisper. You weren't sure if was pity or kindness that motivated him to move. He dragged the crate over next to you, getting comfortable once more. "Sleep." He uttered. Feeling safer to do so you closed your eyes.  
In the morning, as your eyes blinked open, you took inventory of all the discomfort in your body. Your head pounded, your mouth was dry, your back ached, your stomach churned, you hand felt strangely heavy. It took you a second to realise why. Mando's ungloved hand was in yours. Fingers interlaced just next to where his head lay on the end of your cot. Soft, steady breathing indicated he was still asleep. Shifting slightly for a better look you gave his hand a once over. His skin was tanned, less damaged than you would have thought. You thought you could see a faint scar by his thumb. To confirm you suspicions you ran your thumb across his skin. The skin itself was soft and smooth, there was a slight raise where the scar was. Even in his sleeping state there was still strength in the way his fingers held yours. The smile that had spread across your face suddenly dropped when his helmet moved and his visor met your gaze. "How are feeling?" he asked voice rough with sleep before clearing his throat.  
"Better." you nodded wearily.  
"Good. I'll go check on the kid." There wasn't much in his tone to read but you felt how slowly he slide his hand from yours before climbing the ladder to the cockpit.

Dust and debries rained down on you as the blaster shots hit the top of the wall you were hiding behind. "Mando!" you yelled through your comm.  
"Here." he appeared over the wall blaster shots pinging off his Baskar. "Come on." he grunted dragging you to your feet.  
"Where?!" you shouted taking cover in front of his armoured frame as shots ricocheted off of him.  
He answered by wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you to him "Hold on."  
Panic flared in you as you realised his plan. "Oh no. Mando! No. Wait!"  
His hands held your face. "Trust me. Hold on."  
Hell, you did trust him. Throwing your arms around his neck, you held on for dear life, literally. His jetpack roared to life and as your feet left the ground you hooked them on his calves. Once you had risen a few feet to clear the roof Mando had to tilt you back so he could control the direction you were flying in. In fear you wrapped your legs fully around him, clinging to him even tighter. He had to adjust to your new position by placing one had on your lower back on one hand behind your knee. Moments later you shrieked as something wrapped around your head. It was only when you were out from under it you realised Mando had flown you through a flag. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." he rushed out before adding loudly "There's the Crest." Coming to land inside the ship Mando gently released your leg allowing you to stand. His hand remained on your lower back until you unwrapped your arms from his neck. "Thank you." you panted. Before he could respond you added "But if you ever do that again I will steal that thing and push you out the ship mid flight."

"Shit!" you curse as the panel in front of you sparked. Thanks to a massive storm you had crashed landed on a frozen wasteland. The nearest town was too far to get to without the Crest. Mando wouldn't have been safe flying there in this weather. Hoping to patch things up so you could limp over there, you had both set to work. Hours later there was still no joy and things were only getting worse. Night was falling, the temperature was dropping. Your hands were too cold to work any more. Mando returned from outside. His visor was frosted, even with his armour he was shivering. "That's it! It's freezing. We have no power, no heat. Am sleeping until morning." you finally snapped, picking up your glow rod before stomping around the ship to gather anything that could be used as a blanket. Over the heavy sound of your feet you could hear the sounds of the ships manual locks being engaged. "The ship is secure." Mando informed you.  
"Good, so you can take your armour off." you told him as you shoved all the material you had found into the small compartment where he slept.  
"Why?" he asked coming to a stop next to you.  
"We have to conserve body heat. The helmet can stay on. Your bunk is the best place for us to sleep." you stated  
He stood for a moment, head cocked to the side in thought before beginning to remove his armour. Once he was ready you allowed Mando to climb into the small space first before crawling in beside him.  
Carefully you pressed yourself into him as close as you could without letting your position become too 'intimate'. He angled his hips away from you as you slotted into his side. You folded your arms underneath you to provide another barrier. Mando lifted up a little to carefully covered you both with the blankets. He lay back down his arms fell awkwardly, one behind your back, one at his side. He shuffled slightly then seemed satisfied with his position. You were about as comfortable as you were going to get. The only problem was the cold, hard metal pressed against your face. Mando picked up on your discomfort. "Are you ok? Do you need me to move?"  
"It's just..your helmet is cold. Could you maybe lift it a little? Just off your neck? I won't look." you asked wondering if you'd ask too much of him. After what felt like forever, he slowly moved the helmet up. Just enough to give you room to settle your head into his neck. The rim of his helmet rested on your head. It wasn't ideal but it was an improvement.  
"Thank you." you sighed enjoying the comfort and warm he was providing you.  
"You're welcome." he said quietly. Reached up above his head he pressed a button to shut the compartment door. Before he lay back down he removed the flashlight from the side of his helmet and attached it to the wall. As he settled back down he spoke "If you wake up first or need to use the fresher wake me before you touch the light or open the door. My helmet's not fully on it may slip off."  
He was so matter of fact about it you almost didn't register the level of responsibility that put on you. If you awoke and forgot, his Creed could be broken. You both trusted each other to have each others backs in a fight. It was a necessity between you. This level of trust was something else. It was a little emotionally overwhelming, so you did what you always did in situations like that...joked. "Wow. I gotta say I could get pretty tempted to peek. I mean there's a flashlight right there."  
"And there's a blaster right there." Mando retorted.  
As you laughed into his neck, you felt his own chuckle rumble in his chest. As you drifted off to sleep you realise that his arm was now around your back, pulling you in just a little.  
Surprisingly, you slept pretty well. It took you a second to become fully conscious of your surroundings and make sense of them. Thankfully, the first thing you remembered was why it was pitch black. The second thing you became aware off was that, at some point in the night, you and Mando had almost switched positions. Now you were laying on your back with him on top of you. The difference was, in your unconscious state, their was no compulsion to be polite or reserved in your touching.  
Mando was almost fully on top of you. His left leg was in between your legs with you right leg over it. His arms were around your waist, holding you close and his helmet was buried in you neck. No, not his helmet, his face. At least the lower half of it was. His warm breath skimmed your skin. His cheek and the barest edge of his lips rested on you. His words from the night before ran through your head. Racking your brains, you thought of everything he had ever said about his Creed. He can't be SEEN by another living thing without his helmet, he didn't seem bothered by the possibility that his helmet could come off, just with you SEEING him with it off. So you were ok, you should just wake him, have him put it back on? Despite your own reassurances, you felt guilty. If you could slip it back on, without waking him, then there was no problem. You would take the knowledge, of the brief moment you were aware of his face against your neck, to your grave. Gently lifting your hand that had been wrapped around his back, you reached up to steady the back of his helmet. Misjudging where it was your finger tips were met with thick, soft hair. Resisting the urge to sink your fingers into it, you tried for his helmet again. This time you poured all you attention into finding and gently grasping the edge of the helmet. You concentrated, keeping your movement small, as not to wake him. You even focused on keeping your breathing steady and quiet. All your effort was going into being as silent and as stealthy as possible, which is why you almost died when Mando spoke. "Do I have to get that blaster?"  
"Fuck! Don't do that!" you weren't exactly sure what you were telling him off for. For suddenly speaking and scaring you? For letting you hear his unfiltered voice and the feelings it roused in you?  
His head rose for a moment as he slipped the helmet on before lowering it back to you shoulder. "Do you need to get up?"  
"No." Good job you were a good liar. You could do with peeing but there was no way you were willing extract yourself from under him.  
"Then sleep. The storm is still raging. We might as well rest while we can." He made no move to adjust his position or move from you before relaxing back down. Since he seemed comfortable with how your were positioned you returned your arm to his back. Sleep was now eluding you so you listened to the storm. Unconsciously, you began to rub your hand your and down Mando's lower back. The gentle movement eventually caused his tunic to ride up, exposing his skin. Only when he let out a deep sigh at your hand meeting his bare skin did you realise what you were doing and that he was awake.  
"Mando..." you began, the cover of darkness suddenly making you feel bold "...when was the last time you held someone like this?"  
"Like this...?" he paused "Never."  
"Never?" you echoed.  
"It's not a good idea for a Mandalorian to be this vulnerable. It's risky." he informed you.  
"So why now?" you asked resuming your movements. "Easier to dispose of my body in the frozen wasteland if you have to use that blaster?"  
"No." he sighed as his own hand dipped under the clothing at your lower back and spread out across the bare skin there. "You're worth the risk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in early season 2.

Pain radiated through your foot as it connected with Mando's, you corrected yourself, Din's solid chest plate. He didn't take you with him to Nevarro but he did at least tell you his name. Your anger had made you sloppy. The misplaced kick threw you for a second, long enough for him to grab your arm. Throwing the arm he was holding in a wide circle loosen his grip. As it completed it's circle, you balled your hand into a fist and landed a punch to his lower abdomen. Stepping into him as you did so, intending to land another blow with your other hand, gave him an opening. His hand flew to your throat. His grip wasn't hard enough to hurt but it was certainly enough to get your attention. "Stop!" he commanded.  
Breathing heavily, your chest heaved against his forearm. The worn leather edges of his glove scratched the delicate skin of your neck. The heartbeat that you could feel pounding in your head was echoed in your neck under the pressure of his thumb. Adrenaline thrummed through you. Other hormones joined it, travelling south as he squeezed a little to emphasize his point. "Just stop." more a plea than a command this time. He kept his hand still as yours came up rest over it, you little finger stroking the bare skin of his wrist gently. "Ok." you gave a slight nod, suddenly feeling unable to do much more as the adrenaline died down leaving you feeling drained. He took his hand from around your throat and moved it to caress your cheek. It never made contact as you turned and used your remaining energy to storm back to the ship.

Leaning on the bar you eyed the Marshal, wondering why he was willing to go up against Din over a banged up armour.  
"We going to do this is front of the kid..." he drawled, his eyes flickered to you "...and the lady?"   
"He's seen worse." Din answered.  
"She's done worse." you added.  
A smirk tugged at Cobb's lips briefly as his stare returned to the Mandalorian. Before they could do any damage to each other the ground began to shake. Cobb headed outside first, followed by you then Din. The ground shook heavily as whatever was causing all this came into sight at the edge of town. Lurching forward you threw your arms out to steady yourself. Din grabbed your hand to help you. As his fingers touched yours, you snatched you hand back as if you had been burned. The violent motion caused you to to fall back against Cobb. "Easy there, darlin'." his hand, strong and firm, on your lower back straightened you up. You couldn't help but return the smile he gave you.

The Child cooed as you held him to your chest. His tiny hand wrapped into your hair hanging over your shoulder. The hand that clasped his fuzzy green head was sweating profusely, more to do with your anxiety than the twin suns. The seconds that passed as you stood there feel like years. The Child's head rose as your chest inflated with a much needed breath when Din finally burst free from the monster's mouth. Relaxing your grip allowed the kid to turn in you arms, he squealed as he saw Din landing. Legs burning with effort, you ran towards him. Slowing only to drop the kid onto the speeder bike, you were in front of him in no time. He used his Amban rifle to prop himself up as your weight barreling into him almost knocked him over. Throwing your arms around his neck, you clung to him. All your anger at him for leaving you behind before facing the fight on Nevarro, momentarily forgotten. "It's ok." he soothed rubbing your back.

The weather on Maldo Kreis was about as frosty as you had been behaving towards Din. After a brief reprieve on Tatooine, your walls had gone up again. It was easier to lie to yourself and say that you were mad at him for treating like a child. Well, a non magical child. The truth was much harder for you to deal with. You suspected that he dumped you on a backwater planet for the same reason you would have left him on any planet as far away from harm as you could. He loved you. The thought of acknowledging that fact and giving your heart to him in return, being vulnerable like that, terrified you.  
At least when the ship crashed this time you had some power and heating. As Din worked you shared the blankets out between your passenger and the kid. You had kept a blanket back for yourself but when the frog lady had wrapped most of hers around her eggs, you gave her yours too. Learning your lesson last time, you had bought some thick over clothes. They retained enough heat that you were able to settle down to sleep. Heavy footsteps pulled you from your dozing. Din stood over you, his cape in his hand. Silently, he draped it over you before he walked over to sit on a create across from you. Leaning his head back against the wall, his helmet faced you. Shrinking under his visor's gaze you turned your attention to the passanger.   
Honestly, you had to admire how brave she was to trust you to get her, and her eggs, safely home. The thought of putting your future happiness in the hands of someone else terrified you. Damn, you'd always though of yourself as tough for being self sufficient. Looking between her and Din, you realised you were a coward.   
Standing up, you grabbed Din's cape off of you. Walking over to sit next to him you spread it out over both of your legs. Turning to him you undid your thick over coat. Opening it wide, wrapping it round him as much as you could, you hugged his side. "Careful, you might actually freeze to my armour." you could hear the smile in his voice. Leaning your head on his shoulder, you smiled "You're worth the risk."


End file.
